First Judgement
by Xenon1
Summary: My telling of the battle with Sachiel. It's my first work in a looooong time, so be kind to a poor man. Please?


First Judgement

All characters, settings, etc. are copyright Gainax so don't sue me please!

The First Judgment

The first feeling experienced when it became self-aware was one of sadness. An indescribable sadness coming from the humans' hearts and souls, the whole of humanity crying out in despair. The Third Angel, Sachiel, had awakened from the depths of the sea, to deliver the final message of God and reunite with Adam. It came to finally end humanity's suffering and bring an end to all the pain and anguish that had come from their existence. The humans didn't know this of course; the way they worked to save themselves from the inevitable was proof of this. All they assumed was that unexplainable creatures were foretold to arrive and bring an end to all of mankind, and this to them, was unacceptable. Sachiel rose from the sea and began his journey to Adam, unknowingly destroying the people it was trying to save along the way.

"But I can't do it!" cried Shinji Ikari, as Eva Unit 01 was unveiled to him. "I just can't!" he cried once more. He heard his father say something and when he looked up again, he saw her. She was being wheeled into the holding bay by a nurse, and from what he could see, she was in very bad shape. A bandage covered her left eye and her arm and leg had wrappings around them as well. As Shinji thought about the appearance of this new person, the room was shaken by the Angels' attack.The girl fell out of her stretcher and a large piece of concrete was falling right where Shinji was kneeling, but to everyone's dismay, the large hand of the Eva ripped out of its restraints and protected Shinji from the debris. Shinji thought nothing of it and ran straight to where the girl was laying. He held her up and for the first time, he saw her face. Her body and face was contorted into an expression of hurt and she screamed from the pain. Shinji couldn't take this. "I'll do it!" he cried. Gendou Ikari's mouth upturned into a slight smirk and told the engineers to prepare the Eva for launch. Shinji just sat there, cradling the injured girl, not aware of what he would be up against…

Sachiel walked among the broken remains of several UN aircraft and ground troops, heading in a straight line to his objective. At this same moment, Eva Unit 01 was launched into the streets of Tokyo-3 and for the first time, an Angel had encountered the only thing that could keep it from completing its goal. Unit 01 slowly began to walk toward Sachiel but due to Shinji's inexperience, tripped on it's own power cord. Sachiel, not allowing an opportunity to pass, picked up the Eva by the collar and looked right into its eyes. "If this must be what I must destroy in order to save this species from themselves, so be it." he thought. Sachiel prayed for the boy he knew was in the machine. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, but if this was the will of God, he couldn't do otherwise. A long blade came out of Sachiel's hand and began to pound the face of the Eva. After many hits, the armor could take no more and the blade went right through the eye and sent Unit 01 careening into a building across the street. Sachiel looked at the figure of the defeated Eva and felt true pain for the boy he had just hurt. He continued on his way to Adam, but to his astonishment, he heard a loud roar come from the direction of the fallen mecha.Unit 01's mouth was open in an earth-shaking roar and somehow, it had straightened itself back up from where it had fallen. Sachiel had no time to reflect on this, as the berserk Eva started to sprint to where he was standing. Progressive Knife in hand, Unit 01 threw itself at the Angel and stabbed its core with it. Sachiel cried out in pain and disbelief as the knife went deeper into his heart. The Eva kept stabbing into the core as the Angel cried. Soon, the red orb could take no more and began to crack, signaling the defeat of Sachiel. 

The last thought Sachiel had before he died was one of hope, oddly enough. A thought that maybe the human race had proven themselves worthy of existence and they wouldn't destroy themselves after all as he originally suspected. With this, he let out a final roar one of peace, not pain like before. As his vision began to fade, he thought of the boy who had defeated him and wished Shinji Ikari, the savior of the human race, well.

Notes: Yes, I know it sucks. It's the first time I've written for pleasure in years and my skills are horrible. Oh, and for you Eva fanatics who know every little detail about the show, I am aware that this isn't exactly what occurred in the first battle so don't hound me about it. I'm allowed some creative license, aren't I?


End file.
